You Don't Look like Him
by azureLuna11
Summary: It was impossible, the Asgardian standing before her was not her son...
1. Chapter 1

**Welp...erm, first fic, show me mercy. It's my own little AU. I just really wanted to post my own story anyways, so here we are (:**

 **Warnings: implied rape (BUT nothing graphic so you don't have to worry too much) and bringing beautiful life into the world**

 **Also, try to keep an open mind while reading this...please?**

 **Updated: August 27th, 2019**

* * *

 _I can't escape the way, I love you_

 _I don't want to_

 _But I love you_ _\- Billie Eilish_

* * *

Freezing. That was how her body was feeling.

Humiliation?

Rage?

Wanting to rip out a certain someone's red beating heart, and see blood poured out across the ground?

Those were the emotions running through her.

Hela violently pulled at the chains that were holding her arms down, but to no avail. Which caused her to growl in frustration. If anyone back in Asgard heard her, they would've thought it was her beloved Fenris instead.

 _Asgard..._

Just the thought of it made her want to gag.

Odin, the bastard. Caging her like an animal in the pits of Hel. And just when she was finally able to escape, the Frost Giants found her, taken her, and imprisoned her...

Again. Fate simply loved her did it not?

How did she even conveniently land on Jotunheim? Argh, no. She didn't want to start pondering on _that_ again.

 _Thump, thump, thump...thump._

Oh, and now the monstrosity inside of her decided it wanted to play once more. Wonderful.

You see, after the Jotuns found her, they had presented her to Laufey, and he took one greedy look at her and decided to show her 'mercy'. By becoming his...toy. She had lost count at how many times he forced himself on her, but each time had left her with so much disgust, hate, and worst of all, shame.

She was stronger than this. But the price of her leaving Hel was having her powers drained _immensely._

Eventually, and wow what a shock. She realized she was carrying this...thing. Laufey wasn't exactly pleased at hearing the news.

He screamed at her that it was her fault, because logic.

But probably because they were currently at war, so a child isn't exactly convenient for the king right now.

As if Hela gave a damn. This creature that invaded her womb was coming, whether it's father liked it or not.

Norns, why did it have to be her? She hated children.

* * *

Giving birth was never an easy thing to do.

But imagine giving birth to something that literally has the name Giant in it. It sounds even more torturous doesn't it? Well, that was exactly what the young goddess was going through.

The cold temperatures weren't helping much, she really shouldn't have been that shocked that Laufey didn't move her from her cave prison to a more appropriate place to deliver the Jotun child.

Oh _gods,_ it hurt so much. Her throat burned from screaming, but she didn't care and continued howling in agony _-hoping Laufey could hear, so her screams could haunt him later-_

Hela swore when it was all over, her voice would be lost. Blood splattered everywhere. Ha, how ironic. After all, she had wished to see blood covering the grounds.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Silence.

And there it was, a whimper, then soft cries.

Finally.

Hela looked down, and couldn't stop the gasp that went past her dry lips.

The creature...it was small. And blue, with scarlet gleaming eyes, and strange markings engraved in it's skin. But if you were to ignore all of that, the child looked exactly like an Asgardian babe.

 _Was that natural?_

The former crown princess was stunned, she thought after the babe had come out, it would be large and ugly. And she'd shove it in the darkest corner of the cell without a care in the world.

Except now...instead of wanting to push it away and praying it'd be quiet, she wanted it to be close. It wasn't horrifying to look at either, it happened to be quite the opposite. The baby's round, plump face and big eyes were rather...sweet.

 _Hel, what on the nine were these fierce, foreign emotions?_

Hela reached down and picked up the sapphire infant. Ignoring the fact that it stopped crying when it sensed it's mother.

A boy.

It was a boy.

 _Her boy-_

Damn sentiment.

But for once in her life, she was somewhat grateful towards her enemies. Although he refused to bring her out of the prison cell, Laufey _(a wave of protectiveness hit and she held the babe tighter)_ ordered the guard to remove the chains once she went into labor. And the guard hadn't just done that, he also secretly brought her more blankets, bowls of water, and bread. It was the first time she'd eaten in months.

Well, now everyone can just die. Hela deserved rest. Positioning herself comfortingly, with the baby dosing off in her arms, she lay down on the damp blankets. Fighting the warmth entering her vengeful heart.

* * *

Apparently the Frost Giants truly were fools.

The great All-Father decided to bring the war to this realm.

Which meant they supposedly forgotten her existence, which meant they stopped checking on her. Which left her without chains and an unlocked door _-morons-._

Wrapping the baby up in the thickest blanket she was given, she swiftly left the dungeons without a trace. It sickened her at how close Odin was, but she didn't have time for him.

Ignoring the bloodshed, she quickly headed up the temple. Hela impressed herself, going through childbirth barely a week ago, and already racing up several steps.

As soon as she reached her destination, she scanned the area hoping to find something. Anything really.

There. A wide smooth stone. It appeared to be the safest place.

Now she was concerned about safety? What was this little beast doing to her?

Making her way towards the frozen rock, she wondered if this was the best idea. But did it even matter anymore? She had no other choice but to return to Hel. The cost of her leaving, plus spending several months in captivity, weakened her tremendously. In both body and spirit. Attempting to run away again was foolish. The chances of her being successful were ridiculously low.

Yes, it was an idiotic move.

And exactly how many beings would bring a child _-let alone their child-_ with them through the gates of Hel? No one. Absolutely no one.

So, the child would have to stay here. Simple as that.

Securing the boy on the rock, Hela decided to whisper one last thing.

"Farewell little one, I know you're destined to one day rule this universe. Make me proud".

And with that she was gone.

It wasn't long before the baby woke up and started wailing for his mama again.

Passing through the familiar gates, Hela allowed one single tear to fall from her face.

* * *

"So he's gone".

It was a stupid comment, but if she were honest, she was trying to distract herself.

The two young men standing before her were obviously the sons of Odin. She heard several stories about Thor, but not much about Loki. Only rumors, and that he was a trickster. But there was something. She felt it as soon as she stepped out of her portal. This feeling...this sense of just knowing.

 _Could it be?_

But that was impossible, this Asgardian was _not_ her-

He didn't even look like him.

"That's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that".

"You must be Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin," the crown prince says with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Really"? _Norns,_ the question was suffocating her, it was so hard not to stare in his direction. She had to know.

"And who are you"? She questions, pointing at the god of mischief hoping she appeared bored.

He looked rather startled that she addressed him, but was quick to bring back a blank mask.

"Loki".

Hela scoffed slightly. "Loki _what?_ Aren't you an Odinson as well darling"?

Ahh, that did it.

His eyes darkened as he summoned twin steel daggers. "And why exactly are you so curious about that, goddess of death"?

She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed true confirmation. She wasn't happy with what she was about to do, but there was no other way.

Forming a ball of fire in her hand, she sent it straight for Loki's exposed neck. But carefully, so it wouldn't kill. Only cause horrendous pain.

It happened so fast. He let out a sudden scream of anguish, Thor rushed to his side, shocked and panicked.

It lasted only a brief second, but she saw it. _Oh_ she saw it. The fire making direct contact, and the surrounding skin turning a rich shade of _blue._

So it was true, Loki was her son. Her only child. She gave him life.

He was hers.

And he was still small.

Although, that was probably a good thing. If he resembled his...Laufey in the slightest, she most likely wouldn't have been able to look at him. As a matter of fact, now that she examined him, he seemed to take after her. Same eyes, same hair, pale skin, dressing in only black and different shades of green. It was a bit frightening.

Not that this revelation would interfere with her plans. She was still going to take her rightful place as the queen of Asgard. And kill anyone who refused to kneel without hesitation. But one thing was for certain, she wouldn't kill him. She may have been the Goddess of Death, but she wasn't a monster. Only a monster would murder it's own offspring.

No...Loki would be by her side. She owed him that much. She knew his destiny was to rule. And rule he shall.

The brothers, nor Hela herself, noticed the tear that escaped her forest-green eye.

* * *

 **Whew! Finally done with this first chapter! Hope it lived up to your expectations! :)**

 **And did I randomly just give Hela fire powers on that last part? Yep**

 **So yeah, I know in mythology or whatever, Hela is actually Loki's daughter. And Loki's mother was still a Frost Giant, blah, blah, blah. But think about it, first of all, this is the MCU not mythology. Second, there's been zero mention of Loki's biological mother, zero. Thirdly, didn't exactly see any females in the land of Jotunheim. Lastly, I mean, look at em.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special shout-out to Natasha for all the reviews and ideas she gave me, she's awesome! =)**

 **Updated: August 29th, 2019**

* * *

Loki cursed internally as soon as the scream flew past his lips.

If he had learned _anything_ from his past, it was that if you show you're suffering, you're going to suffer even more.

Thor wasn't helping, acting as though Hela had beheaded him.

 _Oaf._

"I'm _fine_ brother," Loki gritted out. "Focus on her".

"She's not attacking us," Thor responded in a slightly confused tone.

 _What?_

Loki tilted his head up and saw his brother was right. The Goddess of Death was simply standing there, as if trapped in a trance.

Thor was the one who broke the strange moment by calling Mjolnir, pulling Loki to his side, and flying off.

They didn't go too far, just deep into the woods. Hela kept her eyes locked onto them until they disappeared from her sight.

It wasn't exactly a smooth landing. Loki groaned in pain, having the urge to throttle his brother for not giving him a warning.

"What the hell was that"? Loki questioned, breaking free from Thor's grip.

Thor narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You're in no condition to fight, I had to get us out of there before she tried to kill you again properly. Now let me see your neck," Thor says with urgency.

Loki defiantly raised his hand to cover the wound. "It's a mere burn Thor, I've suffered worse".

"Shut _up,_ and let me see your neck".

Rolling his eyes, Loki begrudgingly obliged.

"I don't see why you have to make such a fuss, I told you I'm fine".

"Really? Then why did you scream"? Thor pressed his fingers delicately against the charred skin, wishing he had the soothing oil that Eir used to give them, to offer his brother.

To his surprise, Loki didn't even flinch throughout the entire examination.

"Does it hurt"?

"No. It feels wonderful. I wish my neck would get scorched everyday. It's as if an angel from Valhalla came down and kissed me," Loki says with a grim expression.

"Will you _knock_ it off? This needs to be treated, do you want my help? Or can your magic heal it"?

"It can yes. Either way wouldn't matter, my seidr would patch it up".

"Good, good...," Thor trailed off, running a hand through his light hair. "Alright, as soon as you're done, we'll figure out a way to get back to Asgard. No, we cannot use the Bifrost because she's too close. And I'll let you imagine what would happen if we accidentally brought her along. And then gather our people and prevent Hela from causing Ragnarok".

Loki scoffed. "Oh yes, that'll be a breeze. I can see it now, us being Asgard's saviors by slaying the woman who literally rules Hel. Ooh, can she even die? No one knows! But the princes shall kill her anyways! It's a brilliant plan brother, it really is".

"...Do you think he's with mother right now"?

Loki's face softened at that comment, and guilt quickly starting building up. Great, just what he needed.

"I'm sure he is, are you alright"?

"I just...just need a moment. I won't be long, tend to your injury". Loki noticed the tears welling up in his brother's cobalt eyes before he walked away.

Little green wisps floated around his neck, as he was performing the spell, he wondered...

How did Odin's death affect him? It hardly compared to his mother's. When he found out what happened to her...everything had become a blur. He remembered how he screamed in denial and ripped apart his cell. It was the worst pain he ever felt. But Odin, Odin was a different story.

 _"I love you my sons"._

Did he?

Then again, he did acknowledge him as _his_ son. That alone was shocking enough. Still.

 _"No Loki..."._

 _"Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death"._

 _"Your birthright, was to die! As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock"._

 _"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive, and you'll never see her again"._

The least Odin could've done... _the least,_ was to look him in the eye and tell him he was sorry. Truly sorry. Loki couldn't even have that much. He hated Odin for everything he's done to him, but deep down he loved him. And _that_ hurt him even more. Oh but of course, the All-Father's demise would take an obvious toll on Thor. They were always close.

Releasing a tired sigh, Loki hurriedly completed the spell. Enough of these emotions.

He wasn't expecting for his brother to come running back out of nowhere.

"What's going on? What happened"?

"Loki, I decided to check on her, on Hela," Thor panted.

"And? Is she still standing there"?

"She's vanished".

* * *

Stepping out of a portal for the second time that day, Hela grinned widely at seeing the Mad Titan's reaction to her.

"Hello my darling, long time no see"," she says seductively.

Thanos immediately retreated from his throne. Grasping her hands with his bulky purple ones, he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "My love, how did you escape"?

Hela fought to keep her expression neutral. She actually couldn't care less about this oversized grape, but he was fun to tease with once in a while. According to him, their 'relationship' was special, poor naive monster.

She didn't even want to see him. But if she were to do this, she might need the help.

"My father is dead". She replied in a monotone voice.

Thanos stared back at her, eyes wide. Wasn't long before his face shifted into a sickly smile, making Hela question how sane he was.

"Really? Odin the All-Father dead? Interesting. How where you able to come here? And know where I was? Not that I'm complaining of course".

"Well, I was hoping you didn't leave this planet. That hasn't improved much, place is a dump. You didn't, so yay for me. And being free from your prison of over a thousand years, let's say fuels up your energy. All my powers have fully returned. So that's how, my Thanos".

"Excellent my Lady, I don't suppose you'll want to use this time to...celebrate, before the beginning of Ragnarok"?

"Ha, no darling. I wanted to visit you for two reasons. One, there's a few things on my mind that I need to let _someone_ know. And I desired to see that crazed gleam in your eye whenever we meet," Hela says with a playful tone.

Thanos chuckled feeling prideful, causing the whole place to rumble right along with him.

"I still see no reason why we can't celebrate love. Nonetheless, I am at your service. Tell me anything, or if you want something, request it and it'll be granted".

"You're too gracious towards me, but hear me out on this. I was curious to know if you knew anything about Odin's youngest. Loki, the God of Mischief".

Whatever response Hela was expecting, it _definitely_ wasn't laughing. Laughing. Cackling as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the nine realms.

"I fail to see what's so amusing Thanos," she hissed.

"Oh my dearest Hela, now why in the world would you want to know anything about that pathetic waste? He's nothing. Doesn't deserve to be called a 'God'. He's as weak as a fragile newborn. And I should know, he had the pleasure of being in my modest company for awhile," Thanos remarked coldly.

Those words made something inside her snap. It triggered an instinct that she hadn't felt in _so_ many years.

"Oh? I'm listening...do tell me more beloved".

"Tell you? I'll show you, I swear, you won't believe the things he actually does".

The Mad Titan was going to regret showing her that footage.

Hela's knuckles turned white from clenching them so hard. Anger pulsed through her body.

It possessed her.

The screams were the hardest part. The screams of torture. Seeing the sadistic methods his children were performing, just so they could mock Loki and spat at him for crying, _crying._ There was one point where they'd decided to strip him and whip him over, over, and over. Whenever he pleaded, all they'd do was whip him harder.

 _The damn nerve._

When it ended, Hela's eyes burned, she wasn't sure if it were from the fury, or the stinging tears threatening to fall.

"You know, it's a shame really. I was expecting more of a fight out of the little runt, but my children broke him fast. And because of his failure, I'll just kill him the next time I see him".

Mind made up, she chanted _the ritual_ , under her breath.

Then she practically pounced on Thanos, putting her hands on his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Her lips pressed fiercely against his hideous ones. She tried to ignore how happy he sounded _-Oh_ _poor devil didn't know how he was about to pay severely-._

Pulling away once she was satisfied, Hela whispered excitingly, "Enjoy your celebration".

The confusion didn't last long for Thanos. It was soon replaced with searing pain coming from... **everywhere** **.** Immediately following was him collapsing. Stunned, he made a gurgling sound while asking, "why"?

Bending over him, she harshly grabbed his large chin, forcing him to stare at her.

"Long story short, that _runt_ you tortured, is my _son"._

Letting him go, Hela fixed her posture and elegantly walked out of the throne room. Leaving Thanos to perish alone, he had it coming. But the final look he had given her was priceless.

Summoning a third portal, she laughed slightly deranged. 'Hopefully' future men would have a little more common sense, and refuse to kiss her on the lips. Unless they wanted a taste of her venom.

* * *

"Are you ready"?

"So you're certain she actually left? It could be an illusion".

Thor sent him a look at that comment. Loki barely stopped a smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. And it's now or never, so will you be joining me or not"?

"Do you truly think so little of me? I'll go, after all, I was their king during all these years. The Aesir deserve my protection, some of them. But you were the one who started worrying about if we involuntarily took her with us. I'm just making sure you know what you're doing, I won't take the blame for that".

Thor sent a small, but genuine smile towards his little brother. Maybe, just maybe rebuilding their old relationship was possible.

"My friends! Open the Bifrost"!


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated: September 4th, 2019**

* * *

"Oh, you know the journey must've been extraordinary if Loki of Asgard is stumbling in his steps"," Fandral snickered, causing Loki to send him cold glare.

"Don't look at me and shut it".

"Where's the All-Father? Did you not find him"? Volstagg inquired innocently. Thor clenched his jaw, eyes set downwards. Loki unknowingly started his old habit of twiddling his fingers.

"Hello? I'm sorry princes, but Odin? Maybe you weren't looking hard enough, Midgard can be a big scary place if you're a mortal. He could be any penniless bum asleep on the road," Skurge, out of nowhere, said rather bluntly.

"And what exactly are _you_ doing here? Do you not realize that you could be taken prisoner on account of such inappropriate behavior"? Thor says , the tension rose enormously.

Loki was the only one who wasn't shocked at Thor's cold exterior towards the bald tattooed idiot.

"I'm just the janitor your majesty...," Skurge murmured embarrassed.

"How about you get yourself a different job"?

"Thor stop it, you might as well crucify poor ol' Skurge. Now please enlighten us on our current unhappy situation," Fandral says, pulling Thor in for a side hug. Thinking that that was going to cheer up the God of Thunder. Didn't exactly work. Instead, all Fandral received was his own glare, which was rather intimidating to say the least.

"We'll talk about it soon, but I'll tell you someone we did find. And you're not going to like who it is," Loki warns, in an exhausted tone.

Volstagg laughed booming. "And who would that be? I'd think it'd be you Silvertongue, but alas, you're standing right here among us".

"We found Hela, The Goddess of Death. Odin's apparent true eldest, and the one who's destined to bring forth Ragnarok," Thor spat the words out as if they were poison.

Everything stilled. Simply stunned silence.

"Right. And we have no idea when our sister will decide to visit us and demolish Asgard. So we have to plan fast. As in, right now," Loki says, his words sounding more like stern commands than suggestions.

"But shouldn't we at least find the All-Father first..."? Fandral asks a bit dramatic. Loki turned around swiftly to face him.

"Odin's passed on. He joined our ancestors in Valhalla back on Midgard, Norway to be specific".

Another session of dead silence.

It was broken by Hogun riding right into the Observatory with his steed. Thor clumsily wiped his eyes, feeling done with everything that happened to him in the past 24 hours.

"My friends, I bring good and dire news," Hogun says grimly as he shot Loki a pointed look.

"What news my friend"? Thor asked sluggishly. Fandral and Volstagg were still unmoving, and Skurge was just staring off into the distance.

"Luckily, Heimdall has come out of hiding, he's residing at the palace now. No thanks to a certain someone. And I regret to inform, that the spell cast in the dungeons has worn off. The beast is beginning to awaken".

"What? Wait...w _hat beast"?_

Loki paled considerably. "Oh no".

Thor twirled around so fast that it could've been comedic. Key word, could've.

" _Loki, what did you do"?_ Loki was both impressed and apprehensive at his brother's tone.

"Nothing brother, I just welcomed an old comrade of yours with open arms when he decided to crash land into our home".

* * *

Ohhh, Jotunheim.

She'd never, _ever,_ believe she'd willingly return here. If any average being were to tell her that back in Hel, she would've laughed like a maniac before stabbing them in the throat.

And look at her now.

Place was still a frozen wasteland without any true purpose. How shocking was that? Hela brushed her jet-black hair back, ignoring the real reason she was doing it was to hide her distress. One couldn't exactly blame her for it. She remembered how the Jotuns treated her so brutally, then Laufey taking advantage of her, and punishing her out of disgust for daring to carry a 'bastard child'.

Then finally giving birth to her babe.

So yes, being back was hard.

Despite it all, she held her head high as she walked straight for their castle. The snow blowing harshly against her numb face. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to their kingdom. It looked as if someone attempted to rip it apart. But if someone had indeed tried to tear this realm to pieces, then she loved whoever it was and wished them well. Although it was probably for the best. She came with a purpose, not just for a pop-up visit. And you couldn't exactly return to a realm that didn't exist anymore could you?

Some Jotuns she encountered were imbeciles and tried to attack her. She killed them instantly. And others were wiser and allowed her to pass. Their clan was smaller than she remembered, it was a shame she couldn't be present for the massacre. Picturing Laufey being struck to the ground brought a smile to her face. The simpleton deserved more than just licking the torturous flames of her world.

'Breaking' into the palace was simple, access to the prisons were even simpler. This place really was worthless if the Jotuns themselves didn't care to have soldiers at their stations.

Opening the doors to her old cell, she walked in with the intention to leave as soon as she found it. The memories rushed back. Both nauseating and joyous. Loki was the only light in her life, holding him for the first time, rocking him back and forth, true happiness bloomed in her heart. Of course, those moments hadn't lasted long enough. Abandoning him had made her heart bleed.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Hela crouched down on the filthy icy floor, and started searching for the old relic she'd left behind centuries ago.

There it was. Glimmering in the lonely corner, she spotted it. The pendant. Her diamond Pendant of Everlasting Reflections. Hela received it when she was a little girl. It had been a gift from Frigga. The necklace was embedded with unique magic, it recorded practically everything important that occurred in your lifetime. So that when you opened it's lock, you'd relive the experience once more. Fascinating really, she could see her being the princess of Asgard again, standing faithfully by Odin, slaughtering thousands, but only if she wished.

In truth, it was an honest accident with leaving it behind. She remembered removing the necklace the night before she escaped, so she could nurse her baby. The boy announced he was hungry, very hungry. So she listened to his pleas, gingerly took off the pendant, and fed him. Then her and Loki unintentionally fell asleep. The next day was history, she hadn't noticed until she was back in Hel. Plenty of cursing was involved.

Rubbing the beautiful object with her thumb, she smiled. This would work out perfectly.

Her son was unquestionably going to refuse believing that he was of her flesh and blood. So, instead of trying to prove it with words. She was going to prove it through visions. Actions speak louder than words, correct?

* * *

 **Okay, I'm just gonna say it. In the beginning of this chapter, on the part where Volstagg was being nosy about Odin, and Loki was being adorable with repeating the same old habit that Frigga had with the fingers, I literally just wrote 'Twiddling', and here's what went through my brain,**

 **'Twiddling, fiddling, widdling, jiddling, kiddling, Chicken Little, littering, sizzling, middling, muddling, huddles, Hiddles, Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston.**

 **...**

 **Is this normal human behavior guys...? Be honest. (btw, im pretty sure I made some of those words up so don't even try to look 'em up)**

 **And I know that a lot of y'all really want to find out Loki's reaction to discovering the truth...and I'm building up to that. Trust me (don't trust me) I got this ;)**

* * *

 **Natasha: Thank the NORNS that u liked what I did with it! That was driving me a little insane haha ;) awww, I'm really happy that u like a charming Hela/Thor and Loki bonding, there shall be more to come! Eventually! :)**

* * *

 **Show's over for now my amazing wonderful readers! Stay Calm and Think of Loki! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated: September 4th, 2019**

* * *

"Oh, you know the journey must've been extraordinary if Loki of Asgard is stumbling in his steps"," Fandral snickered, causing Loki to send him cold glare.

"Don't look at me and shut it".

"Where's the All-Father? Did you not find him"? Volstagg inquired innocently. Thor clenched his jaw, eyes set downwards. Loki unknowingly started his old habit of twiddling his fingers.

"Hello? I'm sorry princes, but Odin? Maybe you weren't looking hard enough, Midgard can be a big scary place if you're a mortal. He could be any penniless bum asleep on the road," Skurge, out of nowhere, said rather bluntly.

"And what exactly are _you_ doing here? Do you not realize that you could be taken prisoner on account of such inappropriate behavior"? Thor says , the tension rose enormously.

Loki was the only one who wasn't shocked at Thor's cold exterior towards the bald tattooed idiot.

"I'm just the janitor your majesty...," Skurge murmured embarrassed.

"How about you get yourself a different job"?

"Thor stop it, you might as well crucify poor ol' Skurge. Now please enlighten us on our current unhappy situation," Fandral says, pulling Thor in for a side hug. Thinking that that was going to cheer up the God of Thunder. Didn't exactly work. Instead, all Fandral received was his own glare, which was rather intimidating to say the least.

"We'll talk about it soon, but I'll tell you someone we did find. And you're not going to like who it is," Loki warns, in an exhausted tone.

Volstagg laughed booming. "And who would that be? I'd think it'd be you Silvertongue, but alas, you're standing right here among us".

"We found Hela, The Goddess of Death. Odin's apparent true eldest, and the one who's destined to bring forth Ragnarok," Thor spat the words out as if they were poison.

Everything stilled. Simply stunned silence.

"Right. And we have no idea when our sister will decide to visit us and demolish Asgard. So we have to plan fast. As in, right now," Loki says, his words sounding more like stern commands than suggestions.

"But shouldn't we at least find the All-Father first..."? Fandral asks a bit dramatic. Loki turned around swiftly to face him.

"Odin's passed on. He joined our ancestors in Valhalla back on Midgard, Norway to be specific".

Another session of dead silence.

It was broken by Hogun riding right into the Observatory with his steed. Thor clumsily wiped his eyes, feeling done with everything that happened to him in the past 24 hours.

"My friends, I bring good and dire news," Hogun says grimly as he shot Loki a pointed look.

"What news my friend"? Thor asked sluggishly. Fandral and Volstagg were still unmoving, and Skurge was just staring off into the distance.

"Luckily, Heimdall has come out of hiding, he's residing at the palace now. No thanks to a certain someone. And I regret to inform, that the spell cast in the dungeons has worn off. The beast is beginning to awaken".

"What? Wait...w _hat beast"?_

Loki paled considerably. "Oh no".

Thor twirled around so fast that it could've been comedic. Key word, could've.

" _Loki, what did you do"?_ Loki was both impressed and apprehensive at his brother's tone.

"Nothing brother, I just welcomed an old comrade of yours with open arms when he decided to crash land into our home".

* * *

Ohhh, Jotunheim.

She'd never, _ever,_ believe she'd willingly return here. If any average being were to tell her that back in Hel, she would've laughed like a maniac before stabbing them in the throat.

And look at her now.

Place was still a frozen wasteland without any true purpose. How shocking was that? Hela brushed her jet-black hair back, ignoring the real reason she was doing it was to hide her distress. One couldn't exactly blame her for it. She remembered how the Jotuns treated her so brutally, then Laufey taking advantage of her, and punishing her out of disgust for daring to carry a 'bastard child'.

Then finally giving birth to her babe.

So yes, being back was hard.

Despite it all, she held her head high as she walked straight for their castle. The snow blowing harshly against her numb face. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to their kingdom. It looked as if someone attempted to rip it apart. But if someone had indeed tried to tear this realm to pieces, then she loved whoever it was and wished them well. Although it was probably for the best. She came with a purpose, not just for a pop-up visit. And you couldn't exactly return to a realm that didn't exist anymore could you?

Some Jotuns she encountered were imbeciles and tried to attack her. She killed them instantly. And others were wiser and allowed her to pass. Their clan was smaller than she remembered, it was a shame she couldn't be present for the massacre. Picturing Laufey being struck to the ground brought a smile to her face. The simpleton deserved more than just licking the torturous flames of her world.

'Breaking' into the palace was simple, access to the prisons were even simpler. This place really was worthless if the Jotuns themselves didn't care to have soldiers at their stations.

Opening the doors to her old cell, she walked in with the intention to leave as soon as she found it. The memories rushed back. Both nauseating and joyous. Loki was the only light in her life, holding him for the first time, rocking him back and forth, true happiness bloomed in her heart. Of course, those moments hadn't lasted long enough. Abandoning him had made her heart bleed.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Hela crouched down on the filthy icy floor, and started searching for the old relic she'd left behind centuries ago.

There it was. Glimmering in the lonely corner, she spotted it. The pendant. Her diamond Pendant of Everlasting Reflections. Hela received it when she was a little girl. It had been a gift from Frigga. The necklace was embedded with unique magic, it recorded practically everything important that occurred in your lifetime. So that when you opened it's lock, you'd relive the experience once more. Fascinating really, she could see her being the princess of Asgard again, standing faithfully by Odin, slaughtering thousands, but only if she wished.

In truth, it was an honest accident with leaving it behind. She remembered removing the necklace the night before she escaped, so she could nurse her baby. The boy announced he was hungry, very hungry. So she listened to his pleas, gingerly took off the pendant, and fed him. Then her and Loki unintentionally fell asleep. The next day was history, she hadn't noticed until she was back in Hel. Plenty of cursing was involved.

Rubbing the beautiful object with her thumb, she smiled. This would work out perfectly.

Her son was unquestionably going to refuse believing that he was of her flesh and blood. So, instead of trying to prove it with words. She was going to prove it through visions. Actions speak louder than words, correct?

* * *

 **Okay, I'm just gonna say it. In the beginning of this chapter, on the part where Volstagg was being nosy about Odin, and Loki was being adorable with repeating the same old habit that Frigga had with the fingers, I literally just wrote 'Twiddling', and here's what went through my brain,**

 **'Twiddling, fiddling, widdling, jiddling, kiddling, Chicken Little, littering, sizzling, middling, muddling, huddles, Hiddles, Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston.**

 **...**

 **Is this normal human behavior guys...? Be honest. (btw, im pretty sure I made some of those words up so don't even try to look 'em up)**

 **And I know that a lot of y'all really want to find out Loki's reaction to discovering the truth...and I'm building up to that. Trust me (don't trust me) I got this ;)**

* * *

 **Natasha: Thank the NORNS that u liked what I did with it! That was driving me a little insane haha ;) awww, I'm really happy that u like a charming Hela/Thor and Loki bonding, there shall be more to come! Eventually! :)**

* * *

 **Show's over for now my amazing wonderful readers! Stay Calm and Think of Loki! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my awesome readers!**

 **Just to clear a couple things up real quick. Hela's pendant of Everlasting Reflections, only records special memories, and it only works (al all) if someone's wearing it. Otherwise it's useless. And did Bruce seriously somehow magically crash land in Asgard instead of Sakaar...? For the sake of this weird story, Yep. He just did...it simply had to be done. And Valkyrie? We're gonna say she lived the rest of her life happy and drunk. She married Korg, and they had 13 rocky-road kids. So there.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Updated: September 4th, 2019**

* * *

The Asgardian servants weren't exactly sure how to react to their future king, his traitorous younger brother, and the Warriors Three, storming through the Royal Halls like a bunch of madmen.

So they tried their best to ignore them and mind their own business. It wasn't easy.

"I can't believe you Loki, I _cannot_ believe you".

"Well what did you expect of me? To prepare him a feast? Invite him to the theatre? He's a savage monst"-

Thor stopped dead in his tracks and turned to give his brother a hard glare.

"You could've _contacted_ me, I know him. He's _my_ friend. Oh but wait, you couldn't contact me because that would force you to reveal your true identity. It all makes sense now".

Loki was trying his best not to lash out at his brother himself, heaven forbid Asgard dealing with two uncontrollable princes and a dead king.

But he was done with Thor and his consistent pestering.

"Oh dear, apparently I've been caught red-handed. But you must stop with the cruelty brother, I didn't have enough time to realize that your thick skull grew a few seeds of intelligence these past couple years".

Thankfully for everyone in the surrounding area, Heimdall waltzed in before any permanent damage could be done.

"Alright boys, that's enough bickering. What would your mother say"? The Gatekeeper asked, in his rich usual voice.

"Heimdall, I believe I'll need your help. The Hulk isn't exactly an easy one to...handle," Thor requested uneasily.

"Nonsense, I just heard you snap that he was _your_ friend. Surely you can figure it out? The prison is right up ahead," Heimdall directed, smirking in triumph when Thor groaned in defeat.

"Very well, oh and Loki? Stay here".

Loki shot up in surprise.

"I do what I want Thor, you can't-"

"Oh well I just did. This is your doing, which I have to fix, so shut up. Now my friends and I are going down there, we're bringing Banner back. And once all that is done, _then_ we will talk".

"How exciting, more bonding time with you," Loki murmurs under his breath.

Thor pretended he didn't hear, the Warriors Three were quick to follow him when he sped to the dungeons.

Loki glanced awkwardly in Heimdall's direction. Believing he was safe, the trickster began to sneak away.

Until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"No my boy, I want to talk to you. Privately and right now. The library's a good place, you used to love hiding away from the world there as a child".

Loki shut his eyes in annoyance, the Norns _love_ him don't they? Couldn't even have a _moment_ to himself.

"Good Heimdall, the library sounds...nice. But unfortunately the Goddess of Death is planning to end this realm, and I was hoping to start preparing for her arrival-"

"Don't even start with the excuses Loki, you're 1,445, Not 445. Come on, I know you need this," Heimdall says firmly, and grabbed Loki's arm. Dragging him away ruthlessly despite the harsh protests.

* * *

"Talk to me Fandral, how _exactly_ did the Hulk get here"?

"Oh well he-I-erm...I didn't, he just showed up...there was a loud crash outside the palace"!

Volstagg groaned, the waves of stupidity were coming in rapidly from that question.

"Thor, your friend...it was strange. He simply appeared out of the blue, trapped inside a space ship of some sort. His rage was frightening, not even Odin... _Loki,_ knew what to do with him. So your brother cast a spell on him, causing him to fall into a deep slumber. Then he ordered us to bring him down here. And he's been here ever since, just asleep".

"But why would he wake up just now"? Thor asked, still processing the information.

"Maybe because it was Loki's magic that was keeping him unconscious. And even though you two were gone for just a few hours, perhaps that was enough for him to awaken once more..."? Fandral suggested.

"Alright enough, we're here," Hogun spoke up roughly.

Even if Hogun hadn't informed them, they would've shut up anyways. Because as soon as Fandral was done rambling, shouts of panic immediately filled their ears.

Thor cursed and he and his friends turned one final corner, and saw it all. Several guards trying their best to contain the Hulk.

But Hulk wasn't having it. So their attempts were pretty pathetic. One soldier was thrown across the cell, his screams were probably exaggerated but it still wasn't a pretty sight.

"This is going to be harder than I previously thought my friends," Volstagg says fearfully.

* * *

After several minutes of trying to escape, Loki gave up. He was surprised Heimdall didn't lead him to the armory first, to restrain him with handcuffs, or even a... muzzle. Would've been a suitable punishment for his crimes.

But no, they simply walked right into the majestic room. The place Loki had cherished since his mother had taught him to read. The familiar scent of old leather books embraced him. He remembered how he used to keep a secret stash of almond chocolates by his favorite sitting area.

"I'm sorry Loki".

 _Well that was unexpected._

"I should've been there for you, you've been through so much. Especially these past few years. Which makes all this harder, considering I watched you grow up. I remember you playing in the rivers as an innocent child. I saw how others treated you, and the All-Father and I never intervening. When Thor was banished to Midgard, I should've supported you. Helped you, shown you more respect. Hardly anyone ever gave you true respect...," Heimdall trailed off, staring off into who knows where with his vision.

"Heimdall, I'm afraid it may have been a mistake making you a fugitive to the throne. Your mind has drifted and your ranting is far too scrambled to comprehend, but is this what you brought me in here for? To apologize? Why now"?

In truth, Loki only asked to shove down the memories from his youth. Memories of the older children beating him and mocking him, when he was so bloody small and naïve. Always being punished for every little thing he did, living in Thor's golden shadow.

"No my boy, not just to apologize. Although I do hope you'll forgive me when you're ready, but I wanted to ask. How are you handling your father's death"?

"Oh so that's it? Well, I'm actually handling it quite well, thank you for your concern Gatekeeper. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to escort myself to my quarters". Any openness that Loki displayed before had vanished, his face hardened, _and people thought him a deceiver._

He was almost free, his hand holding the beautifully crafted wooden door handles, but then-

"He did love you Loki".

Loki calmed himself before turning around to face the other God. He was ready for a challenge.

"I will admit, he did have a horrible way of showing it," Heimdall chuckled gently.

"You don't say? If I recall correctly Heimdall, the only reason Odin took me in was so I could be his bargaining chip. _He used me._ He never...look. If he did care, then why did he raise Thor and me to believe the Jotuns were monsters, knowing _full well_ that I am one. The irony is, he told both of us we were born to be kings. But he left out the part that we were born to be kings of different realms. Why is it that every time I wanted him, needed him, he conveniently never had time for me? For Thor? Always. But with me, he always had more important things to attend to. Whether it was council meetings, visiting the other realms to ensure peace. Falling into the Odinsleep. And now dying. He died telling me my mother would be proud of me, and that he loved me. But of course, before I could engage in a real conversation with him, he dies. I couldn't even give him a hug if I wanted to, and he couldn't even tell me in his own words that he was sorry. Maybe he was, maybe his pride got in the way before he could say it. Ha, well we have that in common don't we? In the end, why should I care about his fate? Why should it affect me"?

The Gatekeeper kept his eyes locked on Loki, be it difficult, he had to get his point across.

"I am not trying to to tell you you should feel a specific way Loki. It's fine if you don't accept him as your father. Odin has made grave mistakes, perhaps he never should've raised children. Everyone paints this beautiful image of him being the perfect ruler and God. You and I both know that's an idiotic assumption. But you were much more than an old relic to him, he gradually began to care for you. And love you, you need to know that. Does this fact excuse everything that happened between the two of you? No. You deserved better growing up Loki. There's no question there. But please, forgive him and let go. For your own sake, you'll be surprised at how much peace you'll have if you do".

Loki's brilliant jade eyes widened, caught off guard once again.

"So, will you please consider taking my advice? Or not"?

"If I say yes, will you leave me be"? Loki asks, his posture aggravated, but his eyes soft.

"Yes".

"Very well, I shall...most definitely consider it".

"Good, now do me one final favor, go outside and wait in your mother's old stone garden".

 _Was he serious?_

"May I ask _why"?_

"If you have patience, you'll find out why faster. Trust me, sit by the grand waterfall and wait," Heimdall instructed.

Loki felt slightly amused at his confidence, but nodded obediently and walked through the doorway. His interest had been caught, besides, where was the fun in not playing along with this game?

"Oh and Loki"?

"What now"?

"Welcome home".

* * *

"SAVE YOURSELF YOUR MAJESTY"! A soldier begged, right before Hulk grabbed him from under the leg and swung him around some more.

"Ah well, you heard the man Thor. We should save ourselves whilst we can, follow me then," Fandral says eagerly.

"Can you not shut your mouth you simpleton"?! Volstagg snapped.

Fandral spluttered, highly offended at his best friend's rude unnecessary comment.

Thor rolled his eyes and glanced at Hogun. His expression was grim and unreadable. As usual.

"Alright, you three calm the guards and hold them back. I have to take on Banner alone," Thor murmurs exasperated.

"What?! Surely you jest?! He'll rip you apart if you confront him by yourself"! Fandral exclaimed.

"No he won't, Natasha could always get through to him. Surely it can't be that hard".

"I hope you're right, We'll go clear everyone out. Good luck," Hogun says hurriedly, and grasped Volstagg's shoulder. Volstagg groaned inwardly as he was dragged off. Fandral cursed under his breath, and begged the Gods that they were all going to get out alive.

As soon as they ushed all the guards out, Hogun gave Thor a signal to go ahead and not get crushed.

The Thunderer placed his hammer on the ground before entering the cell. As much as he hated doing it, it was necessary so Bruce could see he meant no harm. When he stepped inside, he saw the Hulk kneeling on the ground, panting heavily.

"Hey big guy-"

Hulk looked up and growled savagely.

"The sun's going down, the sun's going down, sun's going down," Thor chanted.

Fandral gulped from the sidelines while Volstagg said a silent prayer.

"Banner, it's me remember? It's Thor. Your good 'ol friend from work? We've fought side by side together, we're the Avengers! Come on, you have to help me out here. I promise I won't hurt you...nobody's going to hurt you, not anymore...," Thor slowly approached and placed his hand on Bruce's.

To everyone's shock, that seemed to do the trick. The mindless beast had a look of recognition cross his face, memories took over the Hulk's mind...and then...

Hulk roared full of rage, trying to fight back desperately.

"Banner come on! I know you're in there! The sun's going down, the sun's going down, it's going down".

Hulk stared right into Thor's eyes, and Thor stared right back determined.

Finally, finally, Hulk gave up and allowed his puny little human to take over. The process of transforming from monster to man looked excruciating, but luckily didn't take long. Soon, it was the one and only, Bruce Banner laying on the ground. Wearing nothing but his traditional baggy jeans.

Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral had never felt more relieved in their almost 2,000 years of living.

"I told you, you could figure it out my lord, didn't turn out so difficult did it"?

"Aeeek"! Fandral shrieked and jumped a few feet up in the air at hearing the unexpected voice. Hogun slapped him immediately after.

Thor found himself fighting to keep his own composure calm and collected, Heimdall had scared the devil out of both of them...

"Wha...? Wha-what's going on? Wait Thor"? Bruce questioned sounding terrified.

The God of Thunder quickly knelt by his old teammate. And held nothing but pity for his scrawny friend. Bruce had sweat caked all over him, not to mention his uncontrollable shaking.

"Relax, yeah it's me. It's okay you're safe, you're safe".

"Huh? I-I don't, what? Where are we? What the hell happened...? Oh! My god! Ultron, did we stop him?! Did we win?! And Nat! Nat, is she good"?

"Uhhhh, um, yes we won and Nat's good. She's real good. She's fine, but Bruce, Ultron that...that was two years ago".

"Two years?! Wait you're telling me I've been the Hulk for TWO years"?

"Believe me when I say we did everything we could to help you Bannerson. But your inner beast is hard to tame, which led to one of our sorcerers casting a sleeping spell on you," Heimdall explained.

Bruce's eyes bugged out at seeing a weird tall guy with _glowing yellow eyeballs._

 _Wait was he another God? Oh crap._

"Thor? I think I need a bed or something like now...my brain wasn't designed for all this crazy stress".

"Right! My friends will take you to the Healing Halls at once, you can rest and do whatever you wish".

"We will"? Fandral asked. Which earned him plenty of glares.

"Hold on a sec, 'Healing Halls'? You didn't answer my question, where the heck are we"?

Thor hesitated before answering, "We're in Asgard. My home-world".

...

...

"Yep, just someone get me a bed please".

Thor gave a commanding gesture and the Warriors Three were by his side in an instant. Thor hoisted Bruce up and sent him a reassuring look before Hogun and Volstagg took over and grabbed Bruce's arms with ease to help him walk. Fandral stood by, hand over his weapon, just in case.

Thor watched them leave, uneasiness settling in again. He still had to find a way to defend his people and stop Hela from causing Ragnarok. Of course, he just _had_ to have two heinous siblings to take care of-

"Loki's waiting for you".

Thor was broken out of his trance, Loki was what?

"I'm sorry"?

"Your brother, he awaits you. He's in the Queen's mystic stone garden, I sent him there, and now I'm sending you there. Both of you need to mourn for your father together properly. Don't argue with me Thor, everything else can wait, I'll watch your Avenger friend. And I don't want either of you leaving that garden until you make amends, Hela won't be here for awhile, so go".

"Heimdall, Hela could arrive at any given moment, we have to prepare now! As for Loki, he can stay wherever he wants for all I care. He faked his own death. Stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on earth to _die._ Not to mention all the times he's betrayed me, look he cannot be trusted at the moment. Our paths diverged a long time ago, even if _there is_ still good in him, it's not worth wasting time over".

"Really? It's not worth it? Choose your next words wisely Odinson, I know Loki's hurt you with his betrayals. But you've hurt him too. You never once thanked him whenever he took a blow for you in battle, whenever he desired your company you gave it to your friends instead, you openly mocked him for practicing magic instead of fighting with weapons like a true man. So you see? All of us have acted like fools in the past, and I'm tired of this family constantly being torn".

Thor was taken aback, flashbacks of all those events flooding his mind. Heimdall had a point, but still, after everything that transpired with him and his brother, did Loki truly deserve his forgiveness? When Loki received the title of the God of Mischief, he took it to heart. Causing mischief and chaos, especially with starting a cruel alien war on Midgard five years ago. But going back to their youth, did he deserve Loki's forgiveness?

"So, he's in the garden"?

* * *

Loki smiled as he examined a crystal he found hidden in the moist dirt. His mother used to love these.

They were beautiful, especially the ones here. The marble bench he was sitting on was rather wet since there was an actual waterfall right in front of him, but he didn't care.

He'd forgotten how nice it was here. The falls were stunning, silvery mist shrouded the area. It was breathtaking really. He sat back and exhaled the serene land's wonderful scents, simple things such as lilies and lavender brought plain happiness.

He relished it.

But all good things must come to an end.

Loki bit back a snarl just thinking about someone interrupting his moment. Realizing the loud footsteps were coming closer, he hastily threw the crystal back in the lake. Just in time too, his obnoxious big brother's head popped up, shoving tree branches out of his way.

"Brother," Thor acknowledged stiffly.

Loki only nodded in his direction before looking back at the lake. Thor rubbed his temples anxiously and took his time sitting down next to his little brother.

"Listen, we should um, we should honor Odin. His passing happened so fast and we should use this time that we have to mourn him the right way".

No response.

"Lok-"

"Can we just get on with it and pray"?

Both brothers made eye-contact for a brief moment, before chanting together in sync.

"Odin, we bid you take your place in the Halls of Valhalla. Where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn, but rejoice, for those that have died the glorious death".

Thor felt an immense weight lifted off his shoulders, it was done. They had said their final goodbye to their father. Now Odin could fully rest in peace.

"Why didn't you let me mourn her"?

Thor was stunned.

"Brother...what do you-"

"Don't play coy with me Thor, our mother. Why didn't you...why didn't _any of you_ allow me to be present at her funeral? I assume you believed I didn't care, but I loved her too".

"Our minds were clouded Loki, overtaken with grief and burning anger. I held so much hated that day, for the Elves that murdered her, but also for you. I believed you were unworthy, so did father. The attack on Midgard stayed with me, and haunted me. But I realize how foolish that thinking was...I'm so sorry".

"You do know that's something I might never be able to forgive you for".

"I...understand. And I won't hold a grudge against you, I only hope you know what a huge moron I am".

"Hehe, believe me, I know".

"So, about all those times you deliberately stabbed me in the back...".

"Oh Norns, exactly how many times would you have me apologize for _those_ incidents"?

"Apologizing once would be enough for me".

"Mmm, no".

"Bonding time's over, let's head back".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Updated: September 13th, 2019**

* * *

Sun's going down, sun's going down, sun's going down, it's going _real_ down..

Okay. Was saying this over, and over to himself really helping the current situation?

Nope, not really.

He buried his hands in his face and made an indignant noise. Natasha suddenly entered his mind, her bright red hair, her reassuring touch, her soft smile. She was always the expert at calming him down. He missed her.

He wondered what she was doing right now, if she sustained any nasty injures from Ultron's attack, if she moved on-

Stop it, he would think about Nat later. Right now he had other things to deal with.

Like coming to terms with the fact that he was sitting on a bed that was _really_ comfy, in _Asgard._

He was on Thor's home planet, wow, still hasn't sunk in yet. Apparently the other guy had had the wheel for _two whole years._ But then again, he really didn't. Some sort of magic had kept him asleep like a big green sleeping beauty. At least that's what the dude with the golden eyeballs told him. What was his name? Heimdall? Considering he was standing right over there by the table, looking through some ancient scrolls. They looked like ancient scrolls anyways.

Oh yeah, Thor had finally decided to show up a couple minutes ago...with Loki.

Fricking Loki. The guy that tried to take over and enslave the planet a few years back? Yep, that Loki. Trying to kill everybody Loki. Has a brain with a bag full of cats Loki.

Okay he _had_ to try to focus on something else. Umm, well this Healing Halls? Place was cool, had a much better vibe than any occasional hospital. Somehow it felt more relaxed, more welcoming, more...uhhh...homey? It was _so hard_ not to stare at the group that was only several feet away from him.

* * *

"Brother? You might want to consider helping your companion. He looks as though he'll either faint or unleash the beast ," Loki noted quietly.

"Oh, he looks fine to me. Bannerson"! Heimdall shouted much to Thor and Loki's horror.

Bruce immediately looked up, hoping his fear wasn't too obvious to the...Norse gods.

"Umm, y-yeah"?

"Are you faring well"?

"Am I faring...? Oh right! Right, yes, definitely. I'm faring in the best way possible sir. Thank you"?

"Splendid. Now boys, how exactly will Asgard defeat your sister, hm"? Heimdall inquired.

The two brothers both had looks of bewilderment plastered on their faces for several seconds, before Loki decided to take the advantage.

"Yes Thor, what was the plan here again"?

"I thought you were the one who came up with the strategically perfect plans," Thor scowled.

"Not anymore".

"I apologize for interrupting...this. But whatever happened to that one lad? Skurge was it"? Fandral asks confused.

"What? How could you have missed Thor telling him to wait in a corner outside the palace as a punishment for addressing his majesty so rudely"? Loki says in an amused tone.

"That's not how it happened"! Thor argued defensively.

"We'll check on him soon, or better yet. You three go outside and find that boy, then after that I want you to see to our soldiers so they'll be armed with the correct weapons. While the princes and I devise a plan," Heimdall ordered.

"Certainly Gatekeeper," Hogun replies respectfully. Fandral and Volstagg considered protesting, but thought better of it and left to find 'janitor'.

As soon as Thor ensured his friends left for certain, and sending Bruce one more look to make sure he was alright, he whispered, coming off angrier than intended.

"Loki, I haven't seen her, and no one is bringing her up. Where is Sif"?

"Lady Sif left shortly after you did, unless Loki chose to secretly banish her for some odd reason," Heimdall answered for the trickster.

"I did _not banish her._ One morning she requested to leave for a quest of some sort, and I granted her permission".

"She didn't say where she was heading specifically"? Thor questioned.

"No, and I didn't care. Why do you care? The two of you are nothing more than friends, yes"? Loki suggested with a teasing smile. Thor could've smacked him.

"Need I remind you two once more to stop acting as you did in your youth? My patience is wearing thin. The Goddess of Death isn't someone to be taken as nothing more than a mere threat. She's an expertise warrior who holds no love in her withering heart. A hectic realm conqueror. A diabolical maniac, if you will".

"Ah, her and I would've gotten along rather well a few years ago," Loki remarked.

"I'm sorry. But I keep overhearing a bunch of stuff about wicked villains and whatnot, is everything okay"? Bruce asked from the bed.

Thor panicked for a split second before composing himself.

"Everything's perfectly fine Banner. My brother, Heimdall, and I are just discussing how to take down an old...relative of ours, that we never knew about until now. It's fine. You needn't worry, it's a family issue".

Bruce looked anything but satisfied with the answer, but thankfully he didn't press any further.

"What about him? Perhaps he can help with the battle, let the beast loose," Loki whispered.

"No, I'm not going to use him to get to the hulk, that's gross. He would think we weren't friends anymore".

"I know, but we'd have the hulk".

"All-Fathers grant me the gift of patience," Thor sighed.

"Do either of you remember when you were children, and Thor went to go train in the fields with his new axe, and he saw a snake, and he went to retrieve it because he thought it was a snake, and we all know he loves those creatures. And it turned out-"

"To be me, and I stabbed him"? Loki concluded, struggling to conceal his grin.

"Yes, but come now. You know you only meant it as a harmless prank. After you stabbed your brother in the abdomen, you tended to him right after, casting the finest healing spells into the wound. You also ended up secretly fetching him a basket full of biscuits and leaving it in his room anonymously. Since the guilt was eating you alive". Heimdall wished there was a way for him to permanently capture Loki's mortified expression.

"Oh so that's who left me that basket on my bed the next day," Thor says, letting the discovery sink in.

"I'd appreciate it if we changed the subject".

"But-"

"I would greatly appreciate it if we changed the subject _now,"_ Loki added sharply.

"Very well, but why remind us of that story Heimdall? What does it have to do with anything"?

"Oh, it doesn't. I just remembered it and I wanted to speak my mind is all".

* * *

Hela breathed out steadily. It was hard for her to contain her glee.

She was ready.

The time had _finally_ come. Agard would be hers, she would own it's people.

In her youth, her father had made her so many promises, promises of queenship, of love, of honor. All lies. Her father was _nothing_ but a wretched _liar._ And now the Aesir would pay for Odin's sins.

She gripped her pendant, thinking of her son. It enraged her that Odin was the one who raised him. Knowing the All-Father ways, he most-likely ruined his life as well.

Drawing her arms out, she felt her powers rushing through her, and then-

* * *

"She's coming" Heimdall murmured suddenly, his voice switching from warm to cold.

"What"? Thor questioned, not wanting to believe it.

 _They weren't prepared..._

"Bruce! There's fresh clothes and armor under your bed, I recommend you put them on. Thor, I'm sure your friends took care of our armies so don't fret over that," Loki says, swallowing his own shock at the news.

"How, in the nine realms, are _you_ able to remain so calm and stoic yet I cannot"? Thor asked disbelieving.

Loki grinned.

* * *

 **Alrighty guys! That's all I got! Go live your lives and have fun! I love/appreciate/cherish every single one of you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, m'kay so before you guys kill me, I have to say something that's super dumb/hilarious.**

 **So a few days ago I was watching Moana on Netflix right? (Don't judge lol) And in the beginning of this beautiful Disney movie, the grandma is telling Maui's story to all the little kids, and she literally called him a Warrior, a Trickster, and a Shapeshifter who could change form.**

 **And I paused the movie, and I was like, 'wait a sec, who else do I know is all those things...'?**

 **Loki. That's who. Loki's a legit warrior trickster shapeshifter. My mind exploded.**

 **...**

 **But yeah, you guys are probably not gonna enjoy this...**

* * *

"Loki's right my lord, your friends are currently in positon on the rainbow bridge, along with our soldiers. I just glimpsed their way," Heimdall informed.

"Let us go join them, the Goddess of Death awaits. Loki...I wish you to be by my side...please".

"You flatter me brother, what a marvelous honor, fighting side-by-side with the mighty Thor once again".

"Don't become arrogant, your job is to help me protect Banner since he's going to be standing between us, and I would like for him to go back to earth in one piece".

"Excuse my impertinent comment brother, although-"

" _Well shall we go on then my princes"?_ Heimdall's tone was enough for the brothers to still their tongues.

* * *

They were ready.

Bruce on the other hand, was not. Shuffling around in his makeshift asgardian leather, the scientist wondered how the hell these Aesir were capable of wearing their clothes _this_ tight. He contemplated patting Thor on the shoulder and asking him more questions about this evil 'Hela' lady, but he guessed it didn't really matter. He would for sure, try and help in any way he could, he just couldn't 'hulk out'.

Loki observed his former enemy, the corners of his mouth turned up. Mortals, what ludicrous sluggish creatures...

"Soooo...last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody. Where you at these days"? Bruce asked, his face flushed from anxiety when he realized the God of Mischief was practically staring right into his soul.

"It varies from moment to moment".

"Oh shut up," Thor grumbled.

No sooner had those words left the Thunderer's lips, had something... ominous swept across Asgard in an unsuspecting instant.

The sun that had shone bright moments before, had somehow darkened aswell...

Thor looked to his left and sent Heimdall one final look of determination. The Gatekeeper nodded, painfully hoping his nephews knew how proud he was of them...

A high pitched shriek resounded throughout the land, followed by a blinding light. Heimdall was the only one who was able to withstand the shocking force. Loki coughed unwillingly, Thor held his head briefly, and they all nearly crumpled to their knees. But immediately after it was over, everyone peered upwards...

And there she was.

Standing on the other side of the bridge, right in front of the Observatory. Her sleek ebony hair blowing dramatically in the cold wind. A magnificent pendant noticeably dangling from her neck gracefully.

All were silent. The tension was so thick someone could've sliced it with a dagger.

"...Sister," Thor finally called out flatly.

Hela smiled maliciously. "Little brother. Such a delightful pleasure to see all of you again. It's been far too long".

"Surrender _now Hela._ Otherwise _no_ mercy shall be shown to you during the battle on this day," Heimdall stated, his amber eyes ablaze.

"Adorable. To think I might actually surrender to _you_ of all people. Have you forgotten that surrender's not typically in my nature Gatekeeper? It should be Asgard who's surrendering".

"Ah well, surrender's not in my nature either. How about that? We truly are family," Thor jeered.

"If I might interject...-"

It was at that moment, that Thor wanted nothing more than to simply bash his brother's head in with his hammer.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement...? Heavens knows the Realm Eternal is in desperate need of leadership, the issue is, it can't be you, it definitely cannot be Thor, me...Asgard would likely refuse me. Mmm, what to do what to do...".

"What _you_ can do is shut up," Thor hissed.

"Ok, I believe that's quite enough. Kneel".

"Pardon"? Heimdall questioned.

"Kneel before me...your queen," Hela replied smugly.

"Oh wow, she's stealing your quotes now, fantastic," Thor said under his breath, Loki's glare burned right through his skull.

Hela trembled all of a sudden, and shut her eyes due to her vision becoming slightly blurry...

 _Soon...soon you'll have him back...patience..._

Opening her eyes, she snarled, letting her rage take over, and formed a twisted crown on her head.

"You should've given up your kingdom when you had the chance, _Odinson"._

"Uhhh...guys..."? Bruce asked frantically, with a green vein popped out in his neck.

"You know father once told me, a wise king _never_ seeks out war...," Thor began, while holding Mjolnir up threateningly.

"But must always...," Loki says, conjuring a steel knife carefully.

"Be ready for it," Hela finished eagerly whilst gripping her pendant.

In that one moment, all hell seemed to break lose.

Asgard's warriors released a fierce battle cry, ready to defend their realm and protect their people. Thor and Hela charged towards each other, fire burning in both their eyes.

They met in the center of the bridge, Thor swung his hammer, the deadly heated electricity aiming directly at her chest...

And The God of Thunder felt a rush of absolute horror when Hela seized Mjolnir with a single bare hand, and tossed it aside as if the weapon weighed hardly more than a feather. The Goddess grinned in response at seeing his terrified expression.

"You see? This is the difference between you and me, I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, _the_ _savior of Asgard,_ and you're _nothing"!_ Thor grunted as Hela shoved him down mercilessly, she scoffed at how pathetically easy it was. "So simple, even a blind man could see it," she continued mocking joyfully.

Thor attempted to strike her jaw but only received another wave of horror when she teleported herself suddenly, and she was gone.

"Witch"! Fandral shouted.

"Where did she go..."? Hogun uttered darkly.

Thor stood up clumsily and picked up Mjolnir, relieved Hela only made a small dent in the bridge. He wiped the sweat off his brow and started running back so he'd fight alongside his brother and Heimdall.

'Damn,' Loki thought when his magic screamed at him, warning him that an 'unknown' powerful presence was about to appear. "Banner"! He yelled furiously as he harshly pushed the human next to him out of harm's way.

Not a second later, Hela reappeared right behind Loki, stepping elegantly out of her portal, she swiftly drew her enchanted sword and placed the tip of the weapon to Loki's neck. The God of Mischief dropped his dagger in 'defeat'.

"Oh dear," he said unaffected.

"NO"! Thor screamed desperately and raced towards them.

"You wouldn't _dare,"_ Heimdall threatened.

Hela rolled her eyes, seeing the Gatekeeper as nothing more than a mere pest. Vanishing her weapon with a simple flick of her hand, and grasping Loki's shoulders, she teleported them both instantly, happily ignoring the hateful shouts of the Aesir.

* * *

Loki fell face-first onto the surprising soft ground.

He shot up reflexively and glanced up to find Hela staring down at him with...uncertainty...?His expression hardened when he took a proper look at his surroundings and realized she had taken him back inside the palace, in his own bedroom chambers. And he was laying on one of the room's silk carpets. That explained the rather comfortable landing. Pulling himself up he conjured new twin daggers in each hand.

"Am I to be your first victim? A shame you thought it'd be best to slaughter me privately, you would've had more fun if you cut open my neck with an audience present".

"Do you know what this is"? Hela asked while toying with her necklace.

Loki was taken aback by the causal remark, but supplied her with a firm answer nonetheless.

"The Pendant of Everlasting Reflections. Why _you_ have it in your possession I know not".

"Very good. Frigga in fact, was the one who presented it to me, many...many years ago. But that matters not now does it"?

"I have no plans to die sister, so if it's alright with you, I'd appreciate it if we get on with _this,"_ Loki sneered, his voice filled with viciousness.

"Hmm, so...you truly don't know who I am...".

Loki's eyes narrowed annoyed, Hela's riddles were insufferable. Instead of replying, he twirled his knives and attacked, intent on causing at least some damage.

Hela sighed disappointed.

She grabbed both his wrists at inhuman speed and despite Loki's loud angry protests, she dragged him back strongly and shoved him right into the wall.

" _Loki stop!_ Look at me," Hela says, her heart cracking as he stared back at her completely perplexed.

Bitter emerald eyes met sorrowful emerald eyes.

"Ohh, y-you...you look so...you grew up so fast... seeing you up close... you don't look like him...".

"Wha-"?

Hela didn't allow him to finish as she yanked her pendant off and put it over his head, and immediately opened it's lock, she placed her free hand on his forehead so the magic would work correctly. Loki tried to rip her and the necklace off, but to no avail. Finally... _finally..._ the magic flowed through them successfully, and Loki practically collapsed in her arms as he descended into darkness...

~ _ **Escaping the excruciating flames of Hel...~**_

 _ **~...A proud regal frozen kingdom...~**_

 _ **~ King Laufey...Laufey...~**_

 _ **~Pain...horrible humiliating pain...~**_

 _ **~Broken lonely pleading sobs...~**_

 _ **~Trapped~**_

 _ **~More pain...~**_

 _ **~Screaming, blood, blood, blood... crying...an infant's cry...~**_

 _ **~Warmth...love...~**_

 _ **~There...a rock...abandoned...~**_

 _ **~"Farewell little one, I know you're destined to rule this universe. Make me proud".~**_

Loki blanched as Hela broke the trance.

He couldn't comprehend anything...he staggered backwards, his eyes welled up helplessly...

Loki brought his hand to his mouth, afraid he might actually vomit...

"It's n-not...possible...," he whispered, the words leaving him before he could stop them.

 _"_ Oh darling, you have _no idea_ what's possible," Hela murmured sadly.

* * *

" _Find them"!_ Thor roared, sounding both infuriated and fearful.

"We will my lord, unfortunately Hela's powers are cloaking their current location. So I can't see them, but I can sense them nearby. So I sincerely doubt they've left Asgard," Heimdall reassured.

"Th-Thor...I'm seriously about to have a full-blown panic attack okay? Wh-what's gonna happen now? Who the _hell is she again"?_ Bruce could barely control himself at this point.

"She's someone who has a death wish marked upon her soul Banner. And what's going to happen now...? We're going to find my stupid little brother, that's what's going to happen. I'll be damned if I lose him _again"._

 _"_ Well what are we waiting for? Let's go on a god-hunt eh? It's exciting," Fandral exclaimed, without humor.

* * *

 _So she was his...his...she...Laufey...Laufey th-that...that disgusting, worthless, wicked, **demon.** How dare he...?! _

_"_ I abandoned you out of love".

Loki turned around, recognition dawned on his face when he looked at Hela this time. After learning his heritage, he sometimes wondered who was the unfortunate woman who bore him. Wishing he could remember her face...well now...

"I wanted to take you with me, I wanted to raise you...I did. But...I wanted you to be free, free from me, free from Hel itself...but above all, you must know I've always loved you...I've never stopped having dreams of us being united again...I missed you my child...I missed you," Hela whispered softly, salty tears silently streaming down her face.

Loki wasn't sure how to react, then again, he wasn't sure of _anything._ A part of him wanted to embrace her and never let go, another part wanted to escape and find Thor, and weep shamelessly in his arms as he used to do when they were children. And a different part wanted to scream in her face ruthlessly and deny it, but he couldn't bring himself to do that...he refused... _he refused_ to have history repeat itself...

 _'Then am I not your mother'?_

 _'You're not'._

Loki bit the inside of his cheek, cursing the traumatizing memory. He rubbed his temples and permitted a small tear to fall.

"You're conflicted, I can't blame you," Hela said in an almost motherly tone as she approached him, gingerly wiping off his tear with her thumb.

 _Norns his dam that he had built up for centuries was breaking...it was breaking..._

"Come here," she beckoned. When Loki didn't move she leaned slightly closer, reached out, and carefully placed his head on her shoulder. That was all it took.

He made an agonizing choking noise and hugged her tightly and sobbed on her shoulder. She cried out similarly. They fell down on their knees still clinging onto each other as though their lives depended on it. She ran her long slender fingers through his hair, brushing it lovingly. She felt as though she had just given birth to him yesterday, she hadn't held him like this in _so long._

Once their cries subsided, Loki thought of pulling away first, but he felt so drowsy and wished to just fall asleep as Hela continued holding him, rocking him back and forth...oh how he longed for that familiar peace and fierce protection and love...

She spoke up suddenly, sounding very solemn to his surprise.

"Want to see what true power _really_ looks like"?

* * *

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER, I WARNED YOU GUYS ABOUT TRAGEDY DID I NOT? ? ? ? ?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm sorry that was mean :(**

 **I wanna cuddle with Loki rn. Let's all go cuddle with our baby.**

 **It's funny, I thought I was going to be able to write this chapter in no time, but it ended up being suuuuuupppppppeeeeerrrrrrr frustrating, ugh my brain never wants to functon when I want it to apparently :/**

 **Anywhoo, pretty please leave a review with a cherry on top, if ya have the time, I'd appreciate it a whole lot ;) aaannnnddddd...yeah, love you guys!**

* * *

( **Response to Guest Reviews)**

 **Guest Number One: Gawww Tysm! ! ! I Appreciate the support tremendously! :D**

 **Natasha: YES! We really do need more fluffy Heimdall. Oh boy...I hope this chapter was somewhat satisfying...especially since I've been torturing you all since the beginning...heh heh. I dunno why I keep writing bitter moments between my two favorite brothers...Im supposed to be giving them fluffy moments...obviously I'm failing horribly haha ;D**

 **Martha: Crap...I didn't post soon...I didn't post soon at all...you know what...? Just sacrifice me to the Fanfiction Gods, I deserve it. Whoa hold up... are you kidding me? ! Don't call your writing crap! I'm positive your story's gonna be amazing darling ;) have more faith in yourself! *sends a trillion hugs of love/support* But OMG YOU'RE FAR TOO SWEET WITH ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY I MEAN...THANK YOU! ! ! ! :)**

 **Guest Number Two: I'm so happy you're liking this weird story! ! ! Thank you :) and don't worry! I definitely won't give it up ;)**

 **Guest Number Three: Tysm! ! ! I'll try my best to write/post chapter 8 soon! :p**

 **Hopeless fangirl: AAAHHHHH TYSM DARLING! ! ! ! Here's the update! Heh heh ;) P.S I'm loving your username, it sums up my entire life perfectly ;D**

 **Guest Number Four: So so sorry for the confusion :( but to answer your question, yep! That chapter was set in an alternate universe ;) you said it perfectly. Tysm for your amazing words! ! !**


	8. Chapter 8

**I LIVE...! ! ! !**

 **...**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The atmosphere of the land of the Aesir was depressing and miserable. Several families scurried out of their homes and farms on Prince Thor's order. From what they heard, the youngest member of the royal family, Loki, had been kidnapped by the Goddess of Death herself. So one could only _imagine_ the horror they felt as they fled, praying the Queen of Hel would show them mercy. Mothers clung to their children, and the fathers gathered weapons to protect their loved ones...

Ragnarok had begun.

Heimdall hated seeing his people in such sorrowful despair. He wanted to concentrate on nothing more than keeping them safe and finding Loki's location...yet he kept wondering. What was Hela's plan here...? Much like Loki, she always performed schemes and caused trouble in her youth, and that's what worried him.

 _Oh Hela...what will it take to drain the darkness from your heart? Why must you remain such a hardened soul...?_

"Where should we begin searching my friend"? Hogun questioned.

"We spread out, you, Fandral, and Volstagg will go surround the palace walls. Take Banner with you and protect him at any cost. I'll tell our men to watch over our people and scout the villages, once I've done that, Heimdall and I will see if Loki and Hela are somewhere in the palace. If they are not, then we'll all trek through the woods and pursue the mountains," Thor replied without emotion. But everyone around him knew better, they knew he was wracked with guilt. That he was silently begging to the Norns that his brother would be alright.

 _I'll find you Loki, I swear no harm shall come to you...I promise._

* * *

Hela studied the massive room, gazing upon several of Loki's childhood trinkets. Finally, she stopped in front of one of his desks, and almost smirked at all the books stacked up neatly on top of each other.

 _So, he loves reading and organization. How quaint._

Curiosity struck her when she spotted a wooden snow-globe collecting dust right next to his pile of books. Hela wrapped her soft cool fingers around the object securely, she turned around to check if her son was watching her. But he wasn't. Ever since she asked him if he wanted to know of true power, he had stared at her with a bemused expression before pushing her off. Now he sat on his bed, cross-legged with an arm resting on his knee and his hand on his chin, he appeared to be trapped in a deep trance.

"Are you finished pouting darling? It's been fifteen dull minutes of you just sitting there, do you mind telling me the history of this thing"? She asked, holding the globe up in the air.

"Frigga and Thor gave it to me when I was a boy, as a birthday gift," Loki answered blandly, not moving from his position.

Hela hummed in response, trying to cover her annoyance. He could at least _try_ communicating more openly with her, she didn't think asking him one damn question would make him throw a little tantrum.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the snow-globe in her hand. It was simple, yet gorgeous. Inside the globe were a herd of wild horses standing majestically in an open field during the autumn season. Hela shook it, and thousands of little leaves, painted different shades of bright reds and orange, flew around the beautiful four-legged creatures. Frigga hand-made it specially for him no doubt, with her magic, skill, and art, Frigga probably bathed Thor and Loki with fine gifts.

A twinge of jealousy twisted inside her, she _never_ had the opportunity to celebrate _anything_ with _her_ son, or to present him with own meaningful gifts.

 _But I could never compare to Frigga...never._

Putting the globe back in its place with an exaggerated cough, she clasped her hands together and attempted to make conversation again.

"Well, I don't suppose you've eaten, you're looking a little thin darling. I could conjure up a hot meal for us if you'd like. In Hel, all I was allowed to eat were rotten fruits and-"

"You need to go," Loki snapped as he stood up with haste.

"I beg your pardon"?

"You heard what I said the first time, you have to leave. Soldiers are going to barge in here at any given moment, and you'll end up banished once again, or worse. I don't think you want that. And I couldn't protect you from that fate. It'd be best if you go".

"Oh, I think you underestimate me darling. Do you know what I'm capable of? I'm called The Goddess of Death for a reason, those fools can't hurt me. And besides, you never answered my question...do you not want to know of true power"? Hela smiled, with a hint of madness that Loki knew all too well.

"I've _seen_ true power Hela, and I want _nothing_ to do with it"! Loki nearly screamed. "This isn't a game, if you stay, then everything will fall into chaos, all of Asgard is against you. You sound so sure of yourself, but the Asgardians are strong, and if they have the chance to kill you _they will._ Do you understand what I'm telling you...? The prophecy can be avoided. Death, destruction, and the utter ruin of our realm can be avoided. And all you have to tell me is that we could share a hot meal"?!

Hela outstretched her palm, unfazed by Loki's anger. "Take my hand, I want to show you something," she says flatly. Loki was seething at her calmness.

 _Why isn't she listening?! I thought after reuniting with me after over 1,000 years, she would have the decency to consider what I'm saying. Why can't the Norms knock some sense into this woman?_

Fuming, he took her hand and Hela guided him towards his balcony.

Baffled, Loki halted stubbornly. "Are you insane?! We'll be seen and shot at with arrows if we go out there"!

"Nonsense, they won't see us, they're too busy panicking," Hela said with disdain. Not waiting for Loki to answer, she opened the glass doors and led him out onto the terrance. Loki was barely able to appreciate the fresh air (that he didn't realize he needed) before Hela aggressively forced him to lean against the stone railing. Loki flinched at her roughness but relented. He also thanked the Norns that there wasn't anyone outside of his room...yet.

Hela dug her black nails into her hands as she spoke.

"Look, look at this. Asgard's empire. Look at it's beauty, it's _gold,_ it's independence, how do you suppose Odin got it? _Through subjugation. The man murdered a great many without remorse._ That's our history. Apparently no one's been taught properly about it. I grew up with war and blood. Everyone around me constantly telling me that my destiny was to be Odin's Executioner. And that we, the Aesir, were the superior and deserved to rule over all others. I always stood faithfully by my father's side like the stupid girl I was, always trying to live up to his expectations. Always trying to please him. I took blows for him, I worshiped him, if he was in danger, it would be my personal mission to get him out of it...

... _and for what?_ To be cast out? Forgotten? I'll never forget the day he decided to become a _benevolent king,_ to foster peace, to protect life. And thereafter, he became ashamed to call me his daughter, simply because I didn't want to change. I wanted to continue holding absolute power in the cosmos, to own more than just nine realms. So he got rid of me, like I never meant anything. But my story can have a happy ending, Loki? Now that Odin's finally dead, and I have the rightful claim to the throne, do you know what that means"?

Loki looked at her with clear pain and discomfort, but he gestured for her to continue.

"It means I can restore what was lost. And you are my eldest and only son, you have more privileges than Thor. We'd be unstoppable and feared. You said if I stay then mayhem would ensue, but I thought you loved chaos. Oh, by the way, have you ever heard of Fenris"? Hela asked causally.

"The Lord of the Wolves? I remember I've read a few legends about him," Loki said, trying to distract himself by picking at his left hand, it didn't work.

"Yes well, Fenris belonged to me, he was such a good loyal pet, he loved playing with my opponents by sinking his blood-stained teeth into their limbs. He was killed by Odin right before my banishment. His corpse, and all the bodies of Asgard's true warriors happen to lie right here beneath this very palace. If my memory serves me correctly, The Eternal Flame should be in the Weapons Vault right above them...," she says in a chilling voice. "Loki, they don't stand a chance. They never did. What have I to fear..."?

Loki trembled, his nerves finally getting the better of him. He had hoped that the horror he felt didn't show before, now he was positive his eyes shone with it.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing...you'll bring your army back from the dead...Asgard will be yours...but at what cost? Hela, innocent blood will be spilled if you go through with this...I understand why you're angry. What Odin did is unforgivable, but-"

"But _nothing,"_ Hela said, her eyes flaring, she was livid. "I am the Queen of Asgard and Hel, and I will gladly take what is mine. Whether they like it, or not".

Loki couldn't comprehend what happened next, Hela gripped his arm, and in an instant, they went from standing right outside his chambers, to standing right in the center of the Weapons Vault.

 _Thor, brother, where the hell are you when I need you?_

* * *

 **I AM SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER WITH UPDATING AGAIN MY AMAZING READERS! :(**

 **I've been so busy bc I've been working on some of my other projects and my life is just nuts!**

 **Just in case anyone's confused, Hela has both fire powers and teleportation powers in this story ;)**

 **So again, I sincerely apologize! And God Bless :)**

* * *

 **(Response to Guest Reviews)**

 **Martha: TYSM DARLING! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! ! ! ! Haha, I know right? Disney and Marvel are my life ;) oh yeah! So the fan art (which I take NO CREDIT for) is basically supposed to represent Jotunheim, I figured that that place was beautiful before the war and everything Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **liesmith: Your words mean so much to me darling, TYSM! ! ! I really just want Marvel to confirm that Hela is Loki's mother, so I can die in peace ;) thanks for reviewing!**

 **Natasha: Don't apologize! And OMG DARLING TYSM! I'm sorry about the cliffhangers! I know I suck! Yes, Thor is still older than Loki in this story (I love him as the big brother too!) Basically Thor didn't exist when Hela was banished, but she was in Hel for quite awhile before she was able to escape. By that time, I'm gonna say Frigga was pregnant with Thor when Hela got captured by Laufey. So then Hela got pregnant with Loki, and the war happened, blah blah blah. So when Odin found Loki, Loki was a newborn, and Thor was like a toddler...? Hope this made sense haha, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest Number 1: Loki does believe that Hela is his birth mother, mostly because of the pendant, as for your other questions, wwwwweeeellllllll...youll see ;) Tysm for reviewing darling!**

 **Guest Number 2: Your review cracked me up! :D That sounds like an accurate reaction from Thor! ;) Thanks for reviewing darling! !**

 **Guest Number 3: AWWW YOUR REVIEW MADE ME WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG! I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER! :( TYSM FOR THE SUPPORT/REVIEWING DARLING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii,_ I know this isn't a chapter and I'm so sorry. **

**I _hate_ that I haven't updated this story in over a year, and again I'm really sorry for leaving you guys on that stupid cliffhanger. **

**This past year has been...something. I had a ton of school, we moved, the laptop exploded in my face (literally), I had some issues with my mental health, lost communication with my friend, and to top it all off I lost _a lot_ of motivation to write. **

**Right now I'm currently rewriting a few old chapters (because I read the story over awhile ago and cringed the whole time. The amount of times I use the word, 'damn', is insane,** **don't know what little 15 year old me was thinking hahaha) and once I post those again, I'm going to finish up, You Don't Look Like Him: Part 8. And get back on track!**

 **And I'm still in shock that this story has received over 100 reviews, you guys are absolutely amazing and marvelous, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you**

 **I hope you all have an incredible day and love you 3,000 =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this chapter came out a lot sooner than I expected hehe, *Loki's voice* surpriiiiisssse**

 **Warnings: Gore, torture flashbacks, some dark thoughts, and plenty of sadness**

* * *

 _I loved, and I loved, and I lost you - Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie_

* * *

The Gatekeeper and the God of Thunder ran as quietly as possible throughout the grand halls of the palace. So far, there was absolutely no evidence of Loki and Hela even being here.

Thor wondered if this was even a good plan.

 _Obviously_ he didn't care if something happened to him, he would rather be tortured and killed then knowing that he wasn't there to protect his brother.

But Heimdall...Thor wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make sure his best friend would be safe.

Hela was _unpredictable,_ frankly she could just sink her blade into his own chest and watch him bleed with sick joy.

The Goddess of Death, oh _why_ couldn't his father tell him about her sooner?!

Or at least give him more advice on how to defeat this daughter of the dark.

Thor couldn't lose anyone else, _he couldn't._ He wouldn't allow it. The loss of his mother and father was unbearable, if Loki left him too, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to continue living-

"Stop," Heimdall commanded suddenly. Thor froze. He could feel Mjolnir's power thrumming beneath his fingertips in anticipation.

"Something is happening," Heimdall says, his voice strained.

* * *

Loki had to do something. He _needed_ to stall her, needed to get her out of the Weapons Vault somehow.

The problem was, Hela already held the Eternal Flame in her hand.

 _So, all he had to do was stop her from committing geocide._

 _And convince Thor and Asgard's armies not to murder or imprison her._

 _This is madness._

His eyes widened when he saw what Hela was doing. She conjured a bloodaxe while he was distracted, and was swinging it around like a mere child's toy.

"Hela"? Loki questions softly, in an anxious tone.

She didn't reply, she just smiled. A sad, yet twisted smile. Then she swung her axe and brought it down.

The floor immediately cracked under the axe's power, she continued smashing it into the ground until it finally crumbled. Loki stood frozen as if he turned to stone.

"Come darling, we have worlds to conquer".

* * *

"They're in Odin's Vault"! Heimdall shouted already running at full speed towards his destination.

The two Gods raced side-by-side, their hearts pounding, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Thor blocked out the cruel images of his brother laying limp and dead at Hela's feet.

Heimdall practically tore the doors from their hinges and stormed in.

Scanning the room, he saw the destruction the woman, that was once his future queen, caused. And thanked the Norns that he didn't hear the disturbing sounds of the dead being awakened.

Heimdall motioned towards the hole in the ground, and Thor nodded gravely.

Then they jumped.

* * *

" _Hela"!_ Heimdall snarled when they reached the bottom.

Hela and Loki instantly turned to face them, shocked at their intrusion.

Thor stared at his living brother with naked relief, but it was short-lived.

Loki moved in front of the mistress of death in a protective manner, with an unyielding look in his eyes.

"Heimdall, stand down. I won't let you touch her," he warned coldy, a green glow emanating from his hands.

"Loki are you mad"?! Thor questioned.

"No, he's just being a good son," Hela says briskly.

Heimdall's expression noticeably stayed the same, not showing any sort of disbelief at her words.

Loki looked at her surprised and angry at what she just blurted out.

While Thor gaped in horror and bewilderment, "what did you say"?

"I called him my son you brute," Hela responded irritated.

"She's telling the truth brother, she is my biological mother," Loki confirmed calmly.

"How...how is that possible"? Thor murmured, glancing at both of them in shock. "I, she...wait. If she's your biological mother then that would mean-".

"Well this little reunion was fun, but if you two will excuse us. We were sort of in the middle of something here," Hela gestured to Fenris and all the decaying bodies surrounding them.

"Ah of course, I hope you'll forgive us Hela. But we're going to have to stop you from raising the dead. You should really let them rest," Heimdall says placidly as he pointed his weapon at her face.

Hela let out a bitter laugh. "You haven't changed at all Heimdall. Still so charming and humorous. And don't think I didn't notice how you had no reaction to Loki being my blood. That's a little strange, wouldn't you agree"?

Heimdall kept his all-seeing eyes locked onto hers, refusing to back down. But Hela saw the briefest flicker of guilt cross over his eyes.

And she knew.

 _She knew._

She staggered backwards as if she'd been gutted, Hela believed Loki was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him.

Then she shrieked, her powers demanded release, and she blasted her nearest victim (which happened to be Thor). Knocking him to the ground.

"You-you knew, you _saw_ me being raped, and you did _nothing"?!_ Hela screamed, her voice filled with absolute rage _-but no one heard the hurt in her voice-_. She threw a knife directly at Heimdall's head. It nearly went right through his skull, but he dodged expertly out of the way before it did.

"I was _forbidden!_ If I was allowed I would've-".

 _"No!_ SHUT UP! You and Odin are loathsome rats, and I'll take pleasure dismembering your corpse. And tossing it into the fires of Helheim to join the All-Father," she promised morbidly.

Loki rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders frantically.

"Hela, listen to me _please._ I want him to pay as well, and he _will._ But if you kill him there's no telling what kind of horrid punishment they'll give-," Hela shoved Loki away uncaringly, causing him to fall as she went to confront Thor. Who was still laying on the ground clutching his head and moaning softly.

"And you, the family's little golden child. I'm going to enjoy seeing the life be drained from your eyes," Hela taunted with a crooked smile. She summoned two lean swords and hurled them at Thor aiming straight for the heart.

" _No don't-"!_

* * *

Someone was screaming.

It was a loud grief-stricken scream, no one could detect who it belonged to exactly. But it didn't matter.

In that moment nothing else mattered.

One of the swords was still sticking out of the convulsing body's shoulder.

His _eye-_

It was completely gone.

It wasn't there anymore.

There was just a empty socket.

It was empty because she _tore_ the eye out.

Blood was rapidly dribbling down his face.

His whole face was a bloody mess.

 _There was too much blood-_

Hela witnessed many wars (too many), she had so much blood on her hands from the souls of all the soldiers she's killed.

But none of that blood had mattered to her, because she simply didn't care about them.

This time was so much different from the others. Now she finally felt like the ghastly demoness that people had called her for centuries.

Hela felt dirty, disgusting. This blood would be stained on her hands forever, reminding her of what a vile psychopath she was.

 _Innocent blood will be spilled if you go through with this._

"Loki, Loki _look_ at me. It's going to be fine, it's going to be just _fine._ You'll be alright," Thor rambled through his tears. He cradled his brother's head with care and winced sorrowfully at Loki making an agonized gurgling noise.

"He needs Eir to see to him _now,_ " Heimdall says, rising up to go back and get help. "I know you want to Thor, but don't take the blade out. That could possibly make things worse. The healers will do that".

Thor nodded, smoothing Loki's hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Hela knelt frozen on the ground, purposely distancing herself from the brothers.

Though she wanted nothing more than to push Thor away and take Loki into her own arms _-because that was her child writhing in torment dammit-._ But she knew she wasn't worthy of touching him.

And if he died, she would follow him.

* * *

Loki fell unconscious by the time Heimdall finally returned with Eir and a few more healers.

They whisked him away, Eir pressed a cloth against his eye to cease the bleeding as she barked orders to prepare for the procedure.

That's when Hela snapped.

She yelled at them not to touch him, and would've done something drastic if Heimdall hadn't gotten in her way and restrained her with enchanted cords.

The next couple of hours were a blur.

No one remembered exactly what transpired, all they knew was that the life of the youngest member of the Odinson family was hanging in the balance. And they prayed to Valhalla that they'd allow him to return.

* * *

Thor sat on the cool ground of the Healing Halls, holding a small bag with melted ice.

Eir had come over to him minutes earlier and let him know that Loki was in extreme suffering, but he would live _(barely)._

His head began pounding again, and he scowled before tossing the brown sack to the wall.

Why did Loki have to be such a brave idiot and shield him from Hela's swords?

 _Why, why, why?!_

It should've been him.

He swore he would always protect his brother no matter the cost, and he _failed._

His brother was forever going to be blind in one eye because he was too slow, too stupid.

Thor buried his face in his hands and wept.

* * *

Hela blinked back tears, and outstretched her hands, resting them on top of Loki's bony one.

He looked haggard, there were thick bandages wrapped tightly around his left eye and just below his shoulder.

 _Those bandages were there because of her. She hurt him. She was almost the cause of his death._

She made a temporary deal with the council and they agreed to let her stay with her son (much to Thor and Heimdall's disapproval, but there wasn't anything they could do. She was his true mother and Odin's daughter. She had rights).

So long as she wore chains made from sorcerers, around her wrists and ankles. That prevented her from fighting or use her powers.

She never thought she would be more than willing to wear chains.

* * *

 _He was back in his old cell._

 _He had no memory of how Thanos and his children reclaimed him, but his confusion was soon replaced by fear and dread._

 _They would be coming soon._

 _They would come and the tortures would begin._

 _He could hear their footsteps outside his prison and he shuddered, he didn't want to feel the whips and searing knives again._

 _He didn't want to be back here!_

 _Why did the Norns hate him so?_

 _Why couldn't he just die?_

 _He didn't want his brain to be ripped apart, and his memories be searched through and destroyed._

 _He didn't complete his first mission, and the punishment for that was worse than death._

 _He would long for something sweet as pain._

"You're dreaming little one," a soft unfamiliar voice echoed throughout his cell.

 _Loki lifted his gaze uneasily, cursing himself for shaking._

 _Weak._

 _He tried to decipher where the voice came from, but it left just as quickly as it came._

 _No, the voice was Thanos messing with his mind, it had to be._

"Loki stop thrashing, it's going to cause more damage to your wounds. You're safe, I swear it," the voice soothed.

 _Safe?_

 _Ha._

 _He stopped believing that lie a long time ago._

 _Although he tried fighting it off, he couldn't help but feel more relaxed and tired._

 _His bones were sore and for some reason his eye ached horribly._

 _Rest sounded nice yes._

"Go back to sleep".

He listened to the voice and immediately fell back asleep.

* * *

 **So...that was some ride. I've actually thought about what it would be like if Loki lost his eye instead for a long time. And so this happened.**

 **Honestly I'm not sure how I feel about the way this turned out, but I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat :)**

 **If you have the time to leave a review and tell me your thoughts/how to improve my writing, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

 **Also, I wrote this new little story centered around Loki and Hela (called A Wise Old King with Ruined Children), if you guys wanna check it out maybe :p**

 **Thank you for reading you awesome humans! See ya in the next chappy (which I'm not sure when I'll post it because school right now is...annoying. But I promise ill try my best to get it out asap)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading_

 _Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones - Chord Overstreet - Hold On_

* * *

"So it can be done"?

Eir sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and setting her lukewarm tea to the side.

"Listen, it's risky and slightly dangerous. I can't even guarantee that his body will react positively to the implant. But it's possible," Eir says with a tight expression.

"I only need there to be a possibility Eir," Heimdall mutters, his eyes downcast.

"Heimdall, you _know_ there's a good chance it may not even work! Are you sure you want to go through with this"? She questioned earnestly.

"I am, he's carried enough burdens in his life my lady. And there's no need to add this one to the list".

* * *

Thor closed the instruction pamphlet that one of Eir's assistants had given him, and got up to prepare a healing potion. He combined a unique medicine and herbs, and mixed them together in a bowl.

Thor glanced at his brother's prone figure and suppressed a sigh of disappointment. It had been four days, and Loki still wasn't showing any signs of improvement.

He heard the sound of someone entering, and saw Fandral walking towards him with a sympathetic expression.

"Hello my friend," he greeted, frowning at the white bandages covering Loki's eye. "How is he? How are you"?

"Eir said he'll be fine, but I'm not so sure," Thor says in a defeated tone. Fandral hummed in response, and put his hand on Thor's shoulder in support.

"Where's your sister"? He questioned, realizing the Queen of the Dead wasn't anywhere in sight.

"They took her to a cell about an hour ago. I've been with him since".

"It's going to be alright Thor. I mean, this _is_ Loki we're talking about. He's the master at getting out of unfortunate situations, right"?

Thor wished he could believe his friend, he really really wished he could.

* * *

 **I know I know, this chapter was annoyingly short...blame my malfunctioning brain and idiotic school program (I mean honestly, how do they keep their food down) (if you knew who said that in Endgame I love you)**


End file.
